narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ajisai
Naked? Why does the article says that she was naked? Was she naked all time? Write she was naked the first time she was shown. (talk) 12:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :Just someone trying to mess with the article. TricksterKing (talk) 12:53, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me? (talk) 13:20, May 11, 2012 (UTC) She was in a body bag when she was first shown and fully clothed every other time, so her being naked was not worth adding to the article. TricksterKing (talk) 13:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for taking my suggestion into consideration. I thought you were accusing me of messing with the article. (talk) 14:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) There, someone made it as naked again. (talk) 16:57, May 11, 2012 (UTC) It's a corpse, sure it's naked ... common sense, no reason to state a corpse is naked --Elveonora (talk) 20:54, May 11, 2012 (UTC) "While Alive" She ws introduced dead so why does the tab say "While Alive?" I suggest to changing it to "Human" but keeping "The Path". --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 17:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Real anime appearance The Second Animal Path actually appeared on episodio 151. When Pain appeared before Utakata, she can be seen along the others paths. -- (talk) 01:25, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Naruto x UT From where did she appear in this OVA? --Kieronrob (talk) 03:50, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Name Can we drop the "(character)" part in her name (as well as to the First Animal Path's)? ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 13:29, April 8, 2014 (UTC) :Probably. I think that's a remnant from when there as only one Animal Path, and the "character" was used to distinguish between ability and character. It was probably carried over when the new Animal Path came along. Omnibender - Talk - 16:24, April 8, 2014 (UTC) While alive image Is there a way that that image can be switched upside down so that her face is shown upside-right? Im sure there is a way. Munchvtec (talk) 17:36, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :hmmm...? Munchvtec (talk) 13:58, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, the corpse will look like a standing one hanging from a bag, now it looks okay lying there as shown in anime it looks as though she is dead even if infobox the says "while alive".;)--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 14:24, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Which is still weird though. Munchvtec (talk) 14:25, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Possible animal path? wasn't she one of the ame shinobi entering the new chunin exams seen in episode 395? she seemed to be an important character in the episode. got a screenshot but cannot upload it :) --S.sanchez (talk) 14:45, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :are you sure? why can't you upload the image? Munchvtec (talk) 14:46, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::after looking at the image id say yeah it's her. Munchvtec (talk) 14:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Permission denied or something I don't know. But yeah, we'll probably find out more about her that can improve this article in the near future. --S.sanchez (talk) 16:15, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Defiantly her. See if she got a name and find a screenshot for her. Hurray for random addition of a character who's just gonna die in a few years anyway.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:31, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::Got a screenshot but her name and a better screenshot possibility will probably come in the next episode about the chunin exams. -::::-S.sanchez (talk) 17:05, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it is her. Shiho Hisajima is listed in the credits and her name is Ajisai. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 13:21, January 22, 2015 (UTC) new alive image my header explains what is needed. :P Munchvtec (talk) 13:23, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :thanks @saru. Munchvtec (talk) 13:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) page split Theis page needs to be split into one page for the path and one for the actual character. Munchvtec (talk) 13:55, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :There's no need for that. The only reason the Path characters have pages is because that's it, they're characters. What's the point of having that, as well as a living pre-Path page? None. It's like saying Pain needs his own page. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 13:58, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::But there abilities are different, the paths abilities should not be added as her own. Munchvtec (talk) 13:59, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Well you know what to do then right? In fact, I don't even know why the Path characters have the Path abilities listed in their Ability sections, they don't possess them themselves. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 14:02, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Then ill remove the sections entirely. Munchvtec (talk) 14:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::I removed them but we are sure to get bad responses from other users because of it. Munchvtec (talk) 14:13, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Her path image in the info box should be added again. I don't know why it was removed. Munchvtec (talk) 14:20, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Anime Debut Should Ajisai's anime debut be changed to when she first appeared alive? I'm only asking as Yahiko's debut is when he first appeared alive instead of his first appearance as the Deva Path. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:59, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :I was gonna argue against this, but you actually have a point. : 00:17, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Background v Legacy This article is caught in a confusing middle-ground. Current practice is for a character's actions prior to their formal debut to be listed under Background. This is why, for example, Karin's participation during the Chunin Exams is listed as Background since that's a Part I event and she doesn't debut until Part II. It's also why, at the moment, Ajisai's actions in the anime arc are listed as Background since it's a timeskip event and she doesn't debut until Part II. My question is, does she really debut in Part II? I would argue her post-death "actions" and those of the other Paths' previous owners should be Legacy since they have zero involvement in what Nagato uses their bodies for. Ajisai has no more role in Pain's Assault than Hashirama has in Orochimaru's experiments. I suggest moving most of her Background to a Naruto's Footsteps heading and compressing her Part II sections to Legacy. ''~SnapperT '' 16:50, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :In my honest opinion, all of the stuff in the current filler arc is not part of Part II at all, so I wouldn't say she's debuting there either. In other words: I agree with you. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 17:04, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ::should this be done with all of the other paths as well then? Munchvtec (talk) 17:11, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I'd say so. ''~SnapperT '' 17:17, March 28, 2015 (UTC)